bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Imai Lisa
リサ |English Name = Lisa Imai |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Second Year |Class = 2-A |Height = 158 cm |Band = |Position = Bassist |Instrument = ESP BTL Roselia Lisa |Gender = Female |Birthday = August 25 |Zodiac = Virgo |Blood Type = O |Favorite Food = Chikuzenni Vinegary foods |Least Favorite Food = Green smoothies |Hobbies = Knitting |Voice Actress Kanji = 遠藤ゆりか (until May 13th 2018) 中島由貴 (May 13th 2018 - onwards) |Voice Actress Romaji = Endou Yurika (until May 13th 2018) Nakashima Yuki (May 13th 2018 - onwards) |Image Color = #C8463B |Nickname = Lisachi (Hina) Lisa-nee (Ako)}} Imai Lisa is a second-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and is a member of Roselia. She follows gyaru fashion, but keeps her interest in amigurumi secret, since it does not match her image. She is a proficient bassist, wowing the other Roselia members in her audition, and is good at baking cookies. She is best friends and next-door neighbors with Minato Yukina, and has known her ever since they were little. Outside of the band, she is also friends with Aoba Moca, who she works part-time at a convenience store with. Appearance Lisa has fair skin with curvy grey eyes and long, wavy, soft brown hair with thin curled forelocks and long, thin bangs. She wears a part of hair up in a ponytail. She also wears a pair of pink earrings shaped like upside-down bunnies. Her casual attire consists of neutral tones mixing with black to create a grown-up look. Personality Lisa is a friendly and lively girl who appears mature and calm. Despite her appearance, Lisa acts as the mediator in tense situations, and takes care of everyone well. It's because of her that Roselia is able to continue to stick together despite the contrasting members personalities and disagreements at times. She often chides the others if she feels necessary, bringing balance to the group. Lisa is very caring in nature, and is able to notice when a friend is troubled, usually being the first to try and help. She does her best to do what she can, sometimes to a fault, where she'll put her all into something regardless of her own feelings. Despite her skills and proficiency as a bassist Lisa believes she is the least skilled member of Roselia, and can get quite sentimental at times as well. She easily cries when her friends, or especially Yukina, reaffirm just how much she is needed in the band or in general. Game Interactions A list of characters Lisa interacts with in the game. Cards Trivia * ESP Guitars will release a real-life version of Lisa's bass, , alongside Sayo's guitar and other Bandori merchandise relating to Roselia.http://espguitars.co.jp/roselia/http://bang-dream.com/news/espxroselia/ * Lisa is the only member of Roselia that interacts with all other bands during the Lives (and in the dialogues at the end of every game). * She is part of the dance club. * She dislikes insects. * Hina calls her with the nickname "Lisachi", while Ako calls her "Lisa-nee". References Navigation ru:Имаи Лиса Category:Characters Category:Roselia